


Isn't It Odd?

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, probably out of character Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Request from Tumblr by Anonymous: Can I request something fluffy and short with lucifer then? Where idk you two just get along and stuff. Like you don't even realise it until he points it out but you're always chilling with him? Like maybe when you do research and stuff you sit next to him and you're just kinda always near i guess. You didn't even realise you even liked him as a person but then it's like duh and you realise you like his company. Soz tryna be specific bc your writers block aha but anything with him would be great





	Isn't It Odd?

It was about a month ago when Chuck asked you and the boys to let Lucifer live in the bunker for a while until the two of them figured out something better.

 

Sam and Dean weren't exactly keen, especially with their history with him, but they didn't really want to say no to Chuck either.

 

In the first week Lucifer just grabbed some books and went back to the room he stayed in. Of course he didn't need sleep, food, or anything else human but he still had a room where he could be on his own.

 

After the first week he went out to sit in the library more often while the boys where on hunts. You didn't mind his company while researching since it could be lonely with just doing research. He didn't talk but that didn't bother you either. It was just nice not being the only living thing in the bunker.

 

It was the third week when Lucifer started to 'stay' in the library, Sam and Dean where on a hunt for a big coven, so it would take them a while to come back.

 

You became used to him already sitting in the library when you joined him in the mornings.

 

Being stuck with something in enochian you couldn't translate since you still hadn't have the time to learn it, you grabbed your book and just sat down next to him, he eyed you a bit surprised.

 

“Can you quickly help me with this please ?” you asked smiling at him.

 

He watched you for a few more seconds before he put his book aside and answered. “Sure, let me see.”

 

 

You sat there together for probably about an hour and after he was done helping you and started reading again, you just continued your research.

 

Deep in your work you didn't even notice him sometimes looking up from his book, almost cautiously eyeing you.

 

This went on a few days, you sitting next to him doing your research, him helping you when you were stuck and helping with your learning of enochian, you joined him in the library when you made food and in your free time, you laughed together and even started to watch some stuff on Netflix together in the evening before you went to sleep.

He often was still there in the morning because he couldn't stop watching and even though you played fake hurt because he watched further without you, you didn't mind.

 

It was the fourth week and you two still sat together daily.

You leaned your head against his shoulder and let your legs dangle over the armrest of your chair as you opened your book. It was an oddly comfortable position you found for yourself for a bit now and it had the bonus that Lucifer could see if you need help.

 

“Isn't it odd?” you heard Lucifer saying and you turned your head backwards so you could look up at him, a bit surprised.

“Isn't it odd that there are still things you find odd?” you laughed.

 

He seemed like to think a moment “Maybe, but you sitting here with me, always calm, normal, being nice to me. We are doing stuff together, it seems like you don't mind who I am. Isn't that odd?”

 

Now it was your turn that he made you think

“Would you prefer me running away screaming ?” you turned a bit so you sat normally on the chair and could look better at him and grinned.

 

No.” he smiled back. “But shouldn't you be worried ? Or nervous or judging? You do still know who I am and what I did?” he asked a bit cheeky but you could hear that he was somehow worried.

 

“Why? Because you're Lucifer? We all have our problems and don't always wanna be judged by it. And you were always nice to me and I guess I just like you.” you told him making a little break thinking and he didn't start to talk noticing you weren't completely done yet.

“I enjoy your company here. You probably know too good how it is to be lonely and I was glad I'm not alone here anymore, you're not a bad person. And you're a damn good research and binge watching partner” you smiled at him.

 

“Well I guess I like you too, you're not bad for a human.” he gave you a cheeky grin and winked.

 

“Heeey!” you slapped his shoulder knowing exactly it didn't hurt him but he still made a faked 'ouch' sound.

 

You decided you just use the chance and hugged him. “Poor thing.” you sarcastically said smirking.

 

What you didn't see was the smile on Lucifer face when he hugged you back but him hugging back gave you the sign that this was okay for him.

 

“And now back to work,” you said when you two let go of the hug. “there is still plenty waiting and some shows we need to start!”

 


End file.
